Quan Chi (Aboodash56)
About Quan Chi Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat series. Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his never-ending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm, but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the latter whose entire family and clan that he destroyed. Only Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Delia can match Quan Chi's skills as a sorcerer. Appearance Quan Chi appears as a very tall, well built man with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a tilak on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal, he uses it for formal gatherings. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. He later magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos. On his belt he now bears the authentic Amulet of Shinnok. The MK team seems to be fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit, as he retains this design in every game released following Deadly Alliance until Mortal Kombat 2011, where he regained his MK4 design. In Mortal Kombat X, Quan Chi sports a new outfit that combines traits of both his MK4 and DA-onwards appearances. While he is still topless, he now wears an armored cuirass with spikes on his collar, reminiscent of his MK4 outfit. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities After his mastery of sorcery, Quan Chi is known in the Netherrealm as the most powerful sorcerer ever seen. Despite being a formidable opponent in combat, his skills in sorcery and magic far outweigh his fighting abilities. He is a master of necromancy, as he is able to reanimate the dead into his service as he deems fit. He is also capable of freely traveling through the realms through portals that he will summon at will. He is also able to link currents of souls to these portals as well. Similar to Shang Tsung, he is able to soul steal and shape shift, however, he is also able to retrieve souls of warriors that have died by other means. Quan Chi is also able to create false copies of himself to trick his enemies into their own demise. He is also able to oversee the events of other realms by projecting his consciousness, and can also communicate to agents he has deployed in these realms. Other powers of his include conjuration, illusion, and alteration spells that are under his leisure. Quan Chi is also manipulative, as he can effortlessly lead his victim to their own undoing with false promises rather than using his sorcery to destroy them. He also seems to frequently get his hands on powerful artifacts and mysterious anomolies that can enhance his own powers or even further his own agenda. Some of these artifacts are Shinnok's amulet, The Living Weapon, Onaga's undead army, the immortal skull placed on Quan Chi's armor in MKX, his fortress in outworld, etc. Signature moves *'Green Flaming Skull:' Quan Chi fires a skull of green magical energy at his opponent. This is called Skull Ball in MK 2011. In MKX, this is called Skull and is fired from his head, not from his hands, and can also be performed in the air, which follows a downwards route. If performed inside a Black Magic circle, it will drain the opponent's Super Meter whenever it hits. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Skull Chomp and it knocks the opponent farther back, as well as having increased damage. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Demon Skull. It's larger, does more damage than the normal version and also hits ducking opponents. *'Rising Star:' Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A) *'Magnet Force:' A special move that disables the opponent's weapon from being used or withdrawn for the remainder of the match. In Mortal Kombat 4, this move is called Weapon Steal, and it would snatch the weapon from the opponent's hand and move it into Quan Chi's hands. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Tele Stomp:' Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears above the opponent, stomping them numerous times. In Armageddon, this is called Body Stomp where he stomps the opponent multiple times. In MK 2011 and MKX, this is called Sky Drop, in which he only stomps the opponent once, and can also be performed in the air. In MKX, he stomps the opponent directly in the head to knock them down. (MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Sky Stomp, and has Quan Chi stomp two additional times on the opponent's chest before kicking them away. ** In MKX, the enhanced version is called Sky Krush. After the initial head stomp, Quan Chi will grab the opponent's head to slam their face against the floor three times and then throw them away. It's also armored on the way up. *'Air Throw:' In air, Quan Chi grabs his opponent and falls down with him, hitting only his enemy as Quan Chi lands on him. (MK4, MKG) *'Trance:' Quan Chi hypnotizes his opponent with his mystical powers, causing them to fall under his control, and making the foe walk towards him, giving him an opportunity for a free hit. In MKX, Quan Chi also seems to absorb a portion of his opponent's soul while performing this (although he won't get anything from it), but the duration of the move has been greatly decreased. (MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Mesmerize. The opponent's super meter will deplete while under the spell. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Deep Trance. It reaches the full screen and has increased damage. *'Ground Burst:' A move where Quan Chi points at the ground causing a light to summon from the floor, with a small knock-back. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move. In MKX, this is a laser beam that trips the opponent if it hits. If performed inside a Black Magic circle, it will drain the opponent's Super Meter whenever it hits. (MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced versions are called Ground Blast. A laser beam comes down on the burst. This is unblockable. **In MKX, this move can be enhanced right after it hits the opponent, which will cause a larger second beam to strike them and throw them in the air. *'Skeletal Boost:' Quan Chi summons a skeletal hand that either boosts his damage or regenerates health until he gets hit. Until the effect wears off or is removed, Quan Chi cannot use the move again. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Skeletal Buff which adds both buffs to Quan Chi. *'Black Magic': Quan Chi casts a purple magic circle on the floor around himself. If Skulls or Ground Bursts (and their enhanced versions) are performed while in this circle, they will be purple as well and drain the opponent's Super Meter whenever they hit. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Final Hex': Quan Chi casts a red magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, they will take three times more chip damage than they'd normally do. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Dark Curse': Quan Chi casts a green magic circle on the floor around himself. Whenever he stays in this circle, he will have armor for one enemy hit. If he leaves the circle and re-enters it, he will have armor for another hit as long as he remais in there, and so on. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Portal Grab': Quan Chi opens portals behind him and his opponent to pull the opponent through them and slam them on the floor in front of him. (MKX - Warlock Variation) **The enhanced version is called Portal Stab. Instead of putting his arm in the portal to pull the opponent, Quan Chi pushes his sword through it to stab the opponent's back, making them fall on their knees and then on the ground. If used on an airborne enemy, it won't make them fall on the ground, but leave them standing on it. *'Demon Spawn': Quan Chi summons a Netherrealm bat to assist him in battle. It will fly above him until a command is given, or disintegrate in ember particles after some time if not used. (MKX - Summoner Variation) **'Demon Grab': The bat flies at the enemy to bite their neck multiple times and then fly away. This can't be blocked, but can be ducked or jumped. **'Demon Strike': The bat dives directly at the enemy, disintegrating as it hits them and knocking them back. This also hits ducking enemies. **'Demon Spark': The bat spits a fireball at the enemy, disappearing after it. **'Rising Demon': In a swift move, the bat flies down and then back up to uppercut the opponent. Only hits very close opponents. **'Demon Swoop': The bat flies away from the screen and quickly returns, swooping near the floor to hit the enemy and trip them, disintegrating as it does so. *'X-Ray Move - Amulet Assault:' Quan Chi takes the Amulet from his belt, and fires a burst of energy into his opponents face, mesmerizing them. He then tosses his opponent a skull and forces them to hit themselves in the head with it causing damage to the skull, then makes them snap their own neck. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Skull Krusher:' Quan Chi throws two green magical skulls at his opponent, stunning them while he walks through a portal behind himself to reappear next to them. As they're reeling around, he slams two more green magical skulls against his opponent's own, crushing it. He then kicks them through another portal, which opens in the air dropping his enemy back on the ground. Quan Chi drops down onto his opponent, stomping his foot down on his/her neck, breaking it and dislocating the jaw. (MKX) Other moves *'Throw (Forward):' Quan Chi grabs his opponent and summons a green skull. He then uses the skull to bash his opponent in the face and stomach, knocking them away. (MK 2011) *'Throw (Backwards):' Quan Chi grabs his opponent and summons a green skull, which he sticks onto the opponent's shoulder. The skull bites the opponent's neck repeatedly, causing him/her pain. Quan Chi laughs, then grabs his opponent again and flings them behind him. (MK 2011) *'Throw': Quan Chi grabs his opponent and throws them into a portal. The opponent then falls through a portal from above and Quan Chi blasts them with energy from the skull on his cuirass. (MKX) *'Throw': Quan Chi lifts his foe up & suplexes them into the floor while shouting random gibberish. If performed too close to a wall, he will instead whipslam his foe to the ground. (MK4) *'Double Knee Stomp:' Quan Chi grabs his foe by the shoulders, jumping up & quickly drives both feet into their kneecaps, forcing them completely backward before flipping away. (MK4) *'Portal Kick': Quan Chi passes his leg through a portal to make it kick his opponent's back. (MKX - Warlock Variation) Fatalities *'Fatality Steal:' Quan Chi simply imitates the 2nd Fatality of his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Leg Beatdown:' Quan Chi grabs and rips off one of his opponent's legs and beats the helpless victim to death with the severed appendage. In MK 2011, it is called Beat Down, and Quan Chi beats the opponent´s head twice, causing it to explode, before proceeding to beat the rest of the body with the victim´s leg. (MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *'Neck Stretch:' Quan Chi hops onto his opponent's shoulders, grabs them by the head, and pulls on it. The opponent's neck is stretched out and the strain leads to the opponent's demise. In MK:TE, Quan Chi breaks his opponent's neck two times instead of stretching it. (MK:DA) *'On Your Knees:' Quan Chi summons a green broadsword and does a quick spin, slicing his opponent's shins off. While the opponent is still standing up on their stumps, Quan Chi slices off the opponent's head. Quan Chi then catches the head as it falls down and holds it up in victory. (MK 2011) *'Mind Game:' Quan Chi summons a sword floating freely in the air. Then he hypnotizes the victim to walk through the sword, piercing his/her mouth until the victim reaches the handle of the sword. He then telekinetically lifts the victim's body into the air slicing their abdomen in half and the drops the rest of the body on the sword, splitting the victim completely in half. The sword disappears after the victim is bisected. (MKX) *'Both Ends:' Quan Chi opens two portals, one to his left and one to his right, before pushing the opponent into a portal and grabbing the leg. He quickly catches the arm through the other portal. Finally he closes both portals, snapping the opponent in half. He then throws the body to the ground. (MKX) Other finishers *'Babality:' Quan Chi opens a portal and summons a skull which falls down and hits him on the head, causing him to cry. (MK 2011) *'Brutality #1 - Kurb Stomp:' Quan Chi does a Sky Krush, dropping into a portal and landing on the opponent's head. He then proceeds to slam their face onto the ground until their head explodes. (MKX - Secret - Humiliation Version) *'Brutality #2 - Skull Transplant:' Quan Chi summons a Skull that flies into the opponent. Upon contact, the skull destroys their head and takes its place. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Touch of Death:' Quan Chi absorbs his opponent's life essence through a Trance and leaves their skeletal remains on the floor. (MKX - Sorcerer Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Blood Shower:' Quan Chi grabs his opponent and throws them into a portal. Another portal appears above Quan Chi, and a rain of blood gushes down from it on him, followed by the opponent's head shortly after. (MKX - Warlock Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Puggles' Wrath:' Quan Chi summons a Demon Spawn to eat away the opponent's neck. It continues to eat it until the head is ripped, and as it flies away it carries the severed head until dropping it on the floor. (MKX - Summoner Variation) History Pre-Mortal Kombat Details of Quan Chi's past are unknown, except that he is a free roaming sorcerer, capable of traveling between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities. He has spent time amassing great magical abilities from many worlds. While traveling in the Netherrealm, Quan Chi came upon Shinnok, who was under torment from the realm's then-ruler, Lucifer. In exchange for power, and a place at Shinnok's side, he assisted the fallen Elder God in overthrowing his tormentor and helping him ascend to become the new ruler of the Netherrealm. Their victory achieved, Shinnok honored his word and imbued Quan Chi with incredible power, making him arch-sorcerer of the Netherrealm. When Shang Tsung took possession of the Great Kung Lao's soul after his defeat at the hands of Goro, he learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet. Tsung later traded this information with Quan Chi. In return, Quan Chi would help to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm at a later date. Although Shao Kahn's invasion failed, it gave Quan Chi the opportunity to make his move. Shortly after receiving this information, the sorcerer proposed a deal with the Lin Kuei, he would destroy their rival clan, the Shirai Ryu, in exchange for the assistance of one of their warriors. Quan Chi convinced the elder Sub-Zero to retrieve the amulet for him. Sub-Zero did so (and killed Scorpion in cold blood in the process), unaware of Quan Chi's motives. Once the Lin Kuei warrior acquired the amulet, Quan Chi claimed it, and explained its origins before leaving to give the amulet back to Shinnok. Unknown to the fallen Elder God, however, Quan Chi had replaced the amulet with a useless imitation, and kept the real one for himself. Shortly afterwards, Sub-Zero, who had been ordered to reclaim the amulet by Raiden, confronted Quan Chi, and defeated him temporarily with assistance from Sareena. Original Timeline Pre-Mortal Kombat 4 Quan Chi would spend the following years assisting Shinnok in preparation for his forthcoming assault, as well leading the unholy cult of the Brotherhood of Shadows. He even secretly controlled Scorpion during the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Mortal Kombat 4 Believing he would need a powerful warrior to defeat the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero (who had since been destroyed by Scorpion), Quan Chi informed the ninja spectre that this younger Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, and allowed him access to the outer realms once again. During the Netherrealm Invasion, he freed Shinnok from imprisonment from the Netherrealm and invaded Edenia with the help of Shinnok. After successfully posing as a group of refugees, Shinnok and his highest generals, using Tanya's Edenian connections, were allowed entrance to the peaceful realm. Immediately, he seized this opportunity to bring in a full-scale invasion force, and captured Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. After that, he began his attack against the heavens and there, he killed 3 of the 4 Elemental Gods. However, both of them were defeated by Liu Kang and Edenia was freed. In the meantime, Scorpion's rage enabled him to defeat Sub-Zero, but as he prepared to finish his enemy, Quan Chi appeared after Shinnok's defeat and revealed that he was the actual murderer. Enraged, Scorpion grabbed him as the sorcerer made a move to send the ninja to the Netherrealm, and the both of them were sent back down to the depths of the Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance the Netherrealm, Quan Chi was tortured by Scorpion until the Oni Drahmin and Moloch found them. The Oni protected Quan Chi from Scorpion, and in return, Quan Chi promised to bring them back with him when he eventually escaped the Netherrealm. Upon discovering a portal that led to Outworld, he fled without them, leaving them determined to destroy him. The portal led Quan Chi to the tomb containing the mummified remains of the long forgotten Dragon King. Reading the writings on the king's sarcophagus, Quan Chi realized that the army was invincible, and could be revived. He also discovered information that could enhance the powers of his amulet. With an idea in mind of the individual who could assist him in his newest ambitions, he journeyed to Shang Tsung's palace. The sorcerer was still not safe from Scorpion, however. The specter had pursued him into Outworld, and they fought, gaining the attention of Shang Tsung. Dispatching Scorpion temporarily, and impressing Tsung, Quan Chi described his plan to his fellow sorcerer; Quan Chi would open a "Soulnado" to the heavens, providing Tsung with infinite souls, and Tsung would help him revive the army of the Dragon King. Together, they would embark with determination to achieve absolute domination of all realms, forming the Deadly Alliance. But before they could enact their plans, they had to eliminate the only two people who could oppose them. They began with the current ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn, still weakened from his failed invasion of Earthrealm, and waging a war against joint Edenian-Shokan forces. Tsung introduced Quan Chi to Kahn, and they pledged their loyalty in a false show. They then quickly sprang their attack, killing Kahn (in actuality, a clone, although they had no way of knowing this). Kano, Kahn's acting general who had witnessed the murder, pledged his own support to them. Soon after, using a portal known only to sorcerers and deities, they then headed to Earthrealm's Wu Shi Academy, where the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang was practicing a kata. Under the guise of Kung Lao, Tsung snuck up on and battled Kang. Quan Chi attacked Kang from behind with a skull fireball attack, taking him completely unaware and weakening him. Tsung took the opportunity to break his old adversary's neck and consume his soul. Returning to Outworld, the Deadly Alliance commanded Kano's troops to force a small Outworld village to construct a new palace around the tomb to house the Soulnado. When one of the citizens, Li Mei, attacked Kano, they offered to free her village if she could win a tournament they would hold. About the same time, they approached Mavado, offering him a deal as well; he could earn the right to fight and kill Kano, in exchange for eliminating Kenshi, an old enemy of Tsung's who had recently been spying on him. Quan Chi had no way of knowing, but Tsung had made a side deal with Drahmin and Moloch, who had recently escaped from the Netherrealm as well; once his own part of the plot was completed, and the army resurrected, Tsung would allow the two to have their revenge on Quan Chi. Mavado, in the meantime, mortally wounded Kenshi, accomplished his mission, and the Alliance granted him his wish. Li Mei, having won the local tournament, demanded her reward, but her soul instead began to be transferred to a mummified soldier of Onaga's army. It was at this time that the forces of Earthrealm, led by Raiden, attacked. Li Mei was rescued by Bo' Rai Cho, who escaped with her, but the remainder of the warriors assaulted the Alliance. Their attack was in vain, as each one was killed by the sorcerers and their Tarkatan hordes (Quan Chi himself personally defeating and killing Kitana one on one). Only Raiden remained, and the Alliance confronted him together before the Soulnado. They defeated him, but their victory was short-lived. Mortal Kombat: Deception prologue Quan Chi had harbored his own suspicions on Tsung's part, namely that his ally wanted Shinnok's amulet for himself. He was correct. With all their enemies defeated, they turned on each other. Quan Chi emerged victorious, but could not savor his victory: Onaga, the Dragon King, newly reborn, entered the chamber. Tsung awakened, as did Raiden, and together, the three attempted to stop him. In desperation, Raiden released his essence in a blast that destroyed everything in the vicinity. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Quan Chi is revealed to have somehow returned, likely with Shinnok's help, and with the amulet once more and now wishes to acquire the ultimate godlike power granted from defeating the elemental Blaze. To that end, he has formed an uneasy and distrustful alliance with fellow villains Onaga, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. He knows that the realms are in the brink of destruction, so he casts a deadly spell upon Orin, Taven's guardian dragon, critically injuring him in order to try and prevent him to put a halt to his plans. Quan Chi's alliance ultimately falters and he is thrown off the Pyramid of Argus by Shang Tsung. His corpse is found midway up the steps of the Pyramid. Character Relationship *He learned the location of Shinnok's long lost amulet by information traded by Shang Tsung. *Convinces the Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, to retrieve Shinnok's amulet for him to give to his lord and hired Hanzo Hasahi for the same task. *Manipulated the elder Sub-Zero to kill Hasashi. *Killed Hasashi's family and clan. *Changed the real Amulet with a fake Amulet. *Had sent his followers, Kia, Jataaka and Sareena to kill Bi-Han. *Defeated by the Elder Sub-Zero and Sareena. *Resurrected Scorpion and manipulated him to kill the Elder Sub-Zero. Original Timeline *Resurrected the Elder Sub-Zero as Noob Saibot in order to serve him. *In return of the information of Shinnok's amulet, he would help the Shadow Preists and Shang Tsung to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm. *He and Shinnok conquered the realm of Edenia with Tanya's aid. *Welcomed the Earthrealm warriors to Shinnok's Edenia. *Defeated by Liu Kang after Tanya's betrayal. *Sent back to the depths of the Netherrealm by Scorpion. *Found Moloch and Drahmin and aids them to leave the Netherrealm, but later betrayed them. *Formed the Deadly Alliance with Shang Tsung. *Killed a clone of Shao Kahn with Shang Tsung and helped Tsung kill Liu Kang. *Created a Soulnado for Shang Tsung and he helped him to revive the mummified army of the Dragon King. *He and Shang Tsung hired Mavado, Kano, Tanya and Erron Black (Salazar) as their enforcers. They also hired Baraka and his troops to protect him and Shang Tsung. *Confronted and Killed Kitana at Shang Tsung's Palace. *Defeated Raiden along with Shang Tsung, but saw Shang Tsung's intentions of take away his amulet and defeated him. *Tried to destroy Onaga with Shang Tsung and Raiden but escaped through a portal at the last second in order to dodge Raiden's sacrificial blast that killed both Shang Tsung and Raiden. *He returned working for Shinnok before Armageddon and began to reunite the Forces of Darkness. *Ordered Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka to kill Taven and killed Taven's guardian dragon, Orin, to trap Taven in Earthrealm. *Formed an alliance with Shao Kahn, Onaga, Shinnok and Shang Tsung. *Was confronted by Shujinko alongside Shao Kahn, Onaga and Shang Tsung and was defeated. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Fought Jax and tied with him and Sword-dueled with Kenshi and stabbed him. *Was thrown off the pyramid by Shang Tsung (disguised as Ermac) and presumably killed. New Timeline *Resurrected the Elder Sub-Zero as Noob Saibot in order to serve him. *Sent Reiko to spy on Shao Kahn. *In return of the information of Shinnok's amulet, he would help the Shadow Preists and Shang Tsung to revive Sindel and enable Shao Kahn to take control of Earthrealm. *Resurrected Kung Lao, Jade, Jax Briggs, Smoke, Kabal, Mileena, Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang), and Sindel to serve him. *Was involved with Shinnok in a master plan to conquer Earthrealm and Outworld until Shinnok was imprisoned. *He and Shinnok conquered Kitana's army hideout, Argus Island, with Tanya's aid. *Defeated by Liu Kang after Tanya's betrayal. *Attempted to steal Johnny Cage's soul, but was beaten by a vengeful Scorpion. *Had his sorcery undone by Raiden, bringing Jax Briggs, Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang), Mileena, and Scorpion back to life. *Sent Reiko to spy on Mileena. *Sent Tanya to pose as one of Mileena's rebels and steal Shinnok's amulet. *Arranged to meet with Tanay to free Shinnok from his imprisonment. *Aided by Reiko, Noob Saibot, Tanya and D'Vorah. *Defeated Jax, Sonya and Ashrah, and Special Forces soldiers while enroute to meet with Tanya at his Fortress, but was confronted by a newly revived Scorpion, now known as Hanzo Hasashi. *Was killed by the restored Hasashi seeking vengeance, but was able to release Shinnok moments before his death. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Deceased - Alternative Timeline